70 people
by CryMeaMountain
Summary: "Bubbles, if you manage to make 70 people sign this saying I should date Buttercup, I will ask her out" Butchercup One-shot Now with your own reviews as singatures! So, review!


**70 people**

 **Disclaimer: read this somewhere else so it's not mine, and don't own the ppg.**

 **Summary: "Bubbles, if you manage to make 70 people sign this saying I should date Buttercup, I will ask her out"**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning at Townsville high, the birds were chirping, the sky was blu and the soft grass was green. Ever living being that awoke in this beautiful day was definitely in a good mood.

"Hey, hey Butch! Don't you think Buttercup's very pretty?"

Well, almost everyone.

"Butch, don't you think Buttercup and you will make a cute couple?"

"Butch, don't you think Buttercup will be a perfect girlfriend?"

"Butch, don't you think Buttercup is cute?"

"Butch, don't you th—"

Butch slammed his fist on the counter where the girls, Blossom, Bubbles, Bunny and Robin werev making him feel flustered and annoyed. The girls were all startled, flinching and looking at the Rowdyruff who stared at them with an irritated look.

"What is with you all, talking about Buttercup? What about her?"

"Butch, we're just pointing things out." Bubbles said smiling making him crinkle his eyebrows together and stare. "Pointing what out? You girls have been saying this for almost a week! I've heard you a million times!" Butch said throwing his hands in the air as he was chewing them all out.

"We just think you and Buttercup should date." Blossom said, straight out making Butch embarrassed at her stare. It wasn't the first time he heard this, he had actually heard this from everyone in the class, and even strangers he's never met in the streets (what was it with those guys? They probably shipped them together and Butch was pretty sure he didn't like being shipped). They all say he looks good with her, and they all say they should date. But once again, Buttercup's reply always made him think she doesn't fancy him like he does to her. 'We're just best friends doofus.'

"She doesn't like me,"

"Oh yes she does." Bubbles quickly replied with making him look at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just you two look so cute together!" Bubbles brushed it off, trying to give him a hint that she might like him back too. Luckily, Buttercup was out sick today. He heard the Professor had checked up on her and healed her a bit but and Butch wanted to check up on her but he needed to go when nobody was looking since they'll probably tease him again.

"You people are crazy, and that's coming from me."

"Oh Butch, we're just having some fun!"

"Yeah, I mean you two look so cute together! It's fate!"

"You guys are messed up. . ." Butch said burying his face in his hands, trying to hide the blush that was painting his cheeks rather quickly. "We'll just do anything to make you two happy."

"What if we are happy?"

"I mean, happy _together_."

Butch groaned and looked away from the girls who all giggled at his actions. He decided he would just ignore them till they decide to pick up at a new topic.

That is, until he saw Boomer in the back of the classroom, painting.

It made an idea sprout and the Ruff jumped up to walk on over towards his blue brother. He grabbed the pen and paper he was using and Boomer simply shrugged, used to his brother's bullying and watched him walk back over to the girls. He set the pen and paper down, writing something before holding it up so the Puffs could see.

He smirked. "If you could get 70 people to in sign this paper that Buttercup and I should go out, I'll ask her for a date tomorrow."

"Deal!" Bubbles shouted as she quick to sign and hand it over to the girls surrounding her. "70 different people, by tomorrow." Butch said as he watched Bunny sign her name, smirking.

"I'll have it by today." Bubbles smirked back and, grabbing the paper, skipped away to a different table, searching for more people to sign.

"No threatening people!"

"I got it!" She shouted back as Butch watched the blonde smile and hand people the paper, each people lighting up or smiling. He took the opportunity to go to Buttercup's house and sprint all the way there. He decided to use the door since he didn't want to bother sleeping or sick Buttercup. (Last time he had used the window, the brunette had punched him so hard Butch was sure she had broken his jaw).

Even though he didn't know what the big problem was, he would make her happy just for the day.

*line*

"Why are you here?"

"Because, my precious partner is sick."

"I'm your precious partner?"

"Of course you are, now get some sleep." Butch wrapped his arms around her wrists and pulled her near his body. Even if Buttercup was mad because a certain green super-powered teen had invaded her property, the illness inside her made it difficult to oppose him (not that she was planning to, she was just saying that it would have been better if she could thrw some insults here and there) The heat made Buttercup sleepy and relaxed her, even if she was trying hard to stay awake. She started to doze off and Butch played with her silky raven locks.

Soon, the only thing heard was her soft snores.

Butch snorted at the situation. He had just arrived and she was already asleep. Well, he was here and wasn't planning to come back for the rest of the day to school, so might as well sleep here, right?

Yeah, just- not in the bed. He might like Buttercup a little, but that didn't meant he wanted to catch her illness.

Nope. Not in the bed at least today.

* * *

It was morning and Butch was the first to be awake. Seeing Buttercup sleep in his arms first thing in the morning made him feel so happy he could only hug her tighter and inhale her sweet vanilla scent (vaguely wondering _why_ she was in his arms, since he had slept on the floor). He felt Buttercup start to stir and then a tiny groan coming from her lips.

He only smirked since he knew she was too sick to even have the energy to kick him out of her room—

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Buttercup screeched as she kicked him off, making him knock his head against the corner of the drawer. Butch groaned as he rubbed his head; it wasn't like he wanted more brain damage; more than when Brick hit him.

Butch sat up looking at his angered teammate. "What is with you on kicking and pushing me off you?"

"What is with you on snuggling with me?"

"I wasn't snuggling with you, I was simply cuddling."

"It's the same thing!" Buttercup shouted, her cheeks flushing dark red. "Oh whatever, now I need to get to school right now. When you're done just head on over, alright?"

"Um, sure. You're not going to wait for me?"

"I need to see something at the guild, sorry!" Butch opened her window and jumped out, quickly dashing for the institution. He needed to see if Bubbles really got the 70 people to sign that paper. Knowing her, she could get anyone to sign a paper with a simple smile. (Now that he tought about it, it was pretty obvious he had lost).

He opened the door and saw Bubbles giving drinks to her other friends, the male quickly running towards her to catch her attention. "Bubbles!"

"Oh Butch! I've got the paper for you!" Bubbles said excitedly as she handed Butch a rolled up paper. He opened the paper and it rolled down onto the floor and towards the cafeteria's door, knowing that he was all the way by the tables, he knew this was more than 70.

"Uh, Bubbles?"

"Yes, Butch?"

"I said 70 people,"

"Uh huh."

"How many people is this?"

"About 200 hundred."

"200 HUNDRED!" Butch shouted looking at the long roll of paper. "Why yes!"

Butch's eyes were wide, looking through the signed paper. Friends, calssmates, random strangers who knew them, people from other schools, and other people they had encountered before. All signed!

 _Bubbles -Go Butchercup!_

 _Bunny -Yay Greens!_

 _Blossom -Awesome couple._

 _Boomer -You like her!_

 _Blaze -You go flame head!_

 _Brick -Ehh, whatever._

 _Robin -ButchxButtercup!_

 _Mitch -Like a MAN!_

 _Princess -As long as Brick is mine!_

 _Molly -Butch you better treat her well!_

 _Max -Buttercup is an awesome girl! Lucky Butch!_

 _Jenny -Go Butch and Buttercup san!_

 _Ms. Keane -Finally!_

 _Ms. Bellum -I knew you liked her!_

 _Narrator -Cute couple._

 _Ace -Cute couple. Kiddin' man. Just tell Butters to come over some time._

 _Professor Utonium. -I thought you guys were enemies?_

 _John -Lucky Butch!_

 _Tricky -Lucky!_

 _Mine -Woo! Butch and Buttercup!_

 _Sasha -Be happy!_

 _Bella -Yay for Butchercup!_

 _Jet -Buttercup's pretty._

 _Trent -Great couple._

 _Nat -Great._

 _Sedusa -Finally she got someone to love._

 _Gellard -Wow never thought I see the day._

 _Kaby -Thank you for helping, good couple._

 _Jason -COOL! BUTCH AND BUTTERCUP! COOL! COOL! COOL!_

 _Bob -Buttercup is sexy, but you two look good._

 _Eve -Must say, you are Lucky._

 _Blake -Go Butch! Go Buttercup!_

 _Loke -What a shame. Buttercup gone to Butch, anyways I support!_

 _Michael -Great._

 _PPGRRBFan -Gp Greens!_

 _SapphireBlue99 -Finally. Butch you hurt her and you're dead. Anyways, Go Butchercup!_

 _ChristineNoelle642 -Go Greens!_

 _Rosalia89 -Dude, take care of her_

Butch stared at the piece of paper, shaking slightly and gulping. He never knew they'll do this (he was only kidding) and what the hell? Buttercup's friends even did it with town people. This was bizarre.

"So, what do you think?" Bubbles asked smiling as Butch rolled the piece of paper back and shoved it in his pocket. "I can't believe you pulled through this,"

"So are you going to ask her out now?" Bubbles asked with her eyes twinkling brightly.

"Sure, alright."

Bubbles threw her cup in the air and cheered, making the glass shatter on the floor as it hit. "I need to video tape this!" She cried out as she rushed to her lockers to find a camera, totally forgetting she had a phone. Butch could only sigh and look away in embarrassment.

"She's coming." Butch said as he smelt the sweet scent of his partner. Bubbles only shoved him to the door as she got ready to tape the scene, her eyes wide in excitement.

When Buttercup entered, she was surprised to see it so quiet and Butch standing right in front of her. "Uh, hi Butch."

"Hi Butters." Butch said blushing and scratching his head.

"What's wrong? Why is everyone so quiet and staring?"

"Because, I want to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Uh, um. . . Buttercup, will you . . . will you be my girlfriend?" Butch said blushing and feeling flustered- which was pretty strange but, eh _whatever_. Buttercup stared at him, eyes wide and mouth gapped open, surprised to hear that this playboy superhuman was asking her out.

"Say that again?"

Butch just sighed as he dug into his pocket and handed her the rolled up paper. "It has almost about 200 hundred people who signed that saying we should go out."

"So, you're asking me out because of this paper?"

"No, I'm asking you out because I like you," Buttercup looked at the piece of paper and back at him, raising her brow.

It was silent for a moment before she smiled and leaned in to hug him, "I like you too."

Bubbles screamed and cheered as the cafeteria cheered along with her. Butch pulled away and looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I like you too."

"Really?"

"Really." Butch started to grin and he hugged her, rocking her back and forth. "I like you too! Now I can finally do something I always wanted to do!" Butch cheered making Buttercup look up at him. "And what's that?"

"This." He said before he leaned down and his lips came connected with hers. Buttercup smiled during the kiss and kissed him back as the guild cheered once more.

As in 70 people, no; 200 hundred people agree they look awesome together.

 _Sign if you do so too._


End file.
